A New Partner In Crime
by tredish
Summary: Hazel meets a man like no other. A man with secrets and skills. Oliver Queen. Will she ever be able to keep up with him and become a new partner in crime?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a Friday at my high school, I was a senior and school was dragging on forever. I _had _to get out of class. I asked the teacher if I could be excused to the restroom and she glared at me then nodded. I rolled my eyes as I exited the class room. I walked extra slowly on purpose taking as much time up as possible. Almost reaching the bathroom, I looked to my right to stare out the massive wall that was basically just a bunch of windows. I sighed because I longed for the sunlight to spread across my skin. It was a beautiful day. I continued walking when suddenly an arrow flew right in front of my stomach and pierced through the brick wall. Yes, the _brick_ wall. I stood there shaking with my hands up to my chest to protect myself from second fires. I stepped into reality and realized what happened. I didn't even take time to see where the arrow came from. I sprinted to the bathroom for protection. Once I made it, I closed the stall door and sat on one of the toilets and pulled my feet up and stayed silent. Everything rushed through my head. Who shot the arrow? Did they miss on purpose? Is someone trying to _kill_ me? What was I going to say to my teacher? I didn't panic. You don't panic in situations, you react to them. I stood up clearing my mind and swallowed. I peered out of the bathroom to see if any person with a bow and super strong arrows was around. Nobody. I had to be calm so I relaxed my shoulders and walked to the spot where I could've been killed. My eyes widened when I realized the arrow was _gone_. I started shaking a little and rushed back to class. Islid into my seat and ignored everything the teacher was saying. My mystery shooter was in the building. And they could still be here.

Last period _finally_ finished and I tied my bright blonde hair back in a ponytail. I felt much more comfortable walking around in the halls with hundreds of other kids. I walked out to my car where, of course, no one was around. I fumbled for the keys in my pocket when _another_ green, slick arrow landed at my feet. Okay, if someone wanted me dead, I'd be dead by know. I turned around to look for the direction the arrow came in and there he was. A tall, muscular man with a bow slung around his body smiled down at me. He was very handsome and I had to look pretty far up to see him. He had a green hood covering most of his face. "You…." I said, not able to finish my sentence. He said, "Yes, I shot the two arrows. Did I scare you?" I looked at him in confusion, then in anger. "You could've _killed_ me! If you missed by one inch—" I was interrupted by his laughing and I continued to glare. "Hazel, please, I wouldn't have missed," he said and smiled again. I exclaimed, "How do you know my name?! Who are you?! What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?!" "My name's Oliver. I'll explain more to you. In fact I'll explain _everything_ to you if you come with me," he pointed out. Man, it was hard not to resist. "No. I have to go home. I have a family!" I nearly yelled. He convinced me with, "I already told them you had plans to go to the movies with your friends." He half smiled and grabbed my arm and gently tugged me to his super fancy green (shocker) car. I stepped into the car and squeezed my eyes shut as we exited the school parking lot thinking to myself: _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to Oliver, ready to ask a series of questions. I started with, "Okay, what do you want from me?" He glanced in my direction, but only for a second because he had to pay attention to the road. "I'm taking you with me because, well, I need you," I couldn't imagine why someone like him would need a person like me. I'm just a senior in high school who finally has a car. "Why? Why am I important?" He sighed and stated, "Hazel, you're different from the rest. You can shoot right?" I nodded slowly, "Shooting bow and arrows? Yes, well, a little bit, I'm out of practice.." He nodded and said, "Good, then you know the basics." I started to grow even more curious. "Okay," I said, "Why do you care if I can shoot? Who are you? What do you need me for?!" He continued to stare at the road and was quiet for a second and then finally told me, "Hazel, have you ever heard of the man in the green hood? The man who's said to be a cruel killer but only fights for the good of this city? Well that's me, and I can't do this job alone." He looked at me and I stared at his green eyes, then another question came through me, "So you're the man in the green hood. But still, I'm an inexperienced "fighter" and there are other people out there that can totally help you. So I am going to ask one more time. _Why me?_" He stared at me, "Because I trust that you can keep my secret. That I'm Green Arrow."

We arrived at an abandoned building with chains and fences surrounding it. I suddenly grew very nervous. What if he was lying? What if I was literally just abducted by a strange man? I swallowed and walked on, he trusts me for some reason, so I guess I need to trust him. We walk up to a fence and Oliver goes over it with one easy move and smiles at me from the other side. "Come over now," he says like it's a piece of cake. I climbed my way to the top of the fence and swung my leg over awkwardly and climbed down about half way the jumped and landed in front of him. Why did I feel so embarrassed? He nodded towards the large, run down building and we walked toward it. We entered through a hole in the wall then climbed down a ladder to what seem to be a secret hide out. It contained computers, boards with information all over them, and mainly, weapons. Arrows, arrowheads, and knives were in a specific area that I didn't want to go near. He gestured to the entire place and said, "What do you think? Sorry for the lack of light but other than that, I think it's kind of homey." He smiled and waited for my answer, but I was too busy walking around examining everything. "Who are all of these people? Why do you work here? And seriously, what's with all of the weapons?" I asked, staring at the arrowheads. He responded with, "Those people are "the bad guys." I work here because it is an abandoned spot where no one comes, so my secret is safe. And the weapons, well, those are used for stopping those people." "You really are him," I say fascinated, staring at him. He nodded and said, "Come here. I want to see you shoot."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to Oliver and he handed me the bow. I couldn't help but ask, "Oliver what's your last name?" He looked at me confused and said, "Don't you know? I'm Oliver Queen." My eyes widened. I knew exactly who Oliver Queen was; I've just never really seen his face, just glances of him on T.V. "Wow," I said amazed, "I'm standing in front of Oliver Queen. Well, and Green Arrow." He smiled and put in, "Don't be too surprised or shocked; I'm not all that." He fastened the quiver filled with arrows around my back gently and stood by my left side to watch me shoot.

I was a left-handed shooter, so I drew the arrow back with my left hand, and held the bow in my right. I aimed at the target that was painted with five colors and held my breath. I exhaled as I released the arrow and watched it sail to the target. The arrow flew and hit in the yellow, the color outside of the bull's eye. "Nice shot," he admitted, looking more impressed than I thought he would be. I nodded slightly and drew back another arrow quickly and shot it in the same area, but this time is was closer to the red painted in the center. I continued to shoot in the same general spot of the target, until I was down to one arrow left. "Here," he offered, standing behind me and steadied my right hand with his and helped my aim with his left hand. He was so close to me. I tried not to act awkward and stupid, because I was on the verge of doing so. With his arms and hands over mine, he helped me aim a little more to the right and he told me to release. I did, and the shot went straight in the center. "Thanks," I said trying not to stutter. "You're welcome," he replied with a slight grin.

He led me over to some of the computers to start showing me everything, but then suddenly I noticed on one of his screens showed a group of men, maybe _twenty_, were robbing a bank and killing innocent people. I started tapping his shoulder rapidly and nervously and he turned in my direction immediately. I pointed to the camera and his eyes widened as he stared at all of the men breaking an entering. "It's time to go," he said his voice rushed. "What do you think I'm going to do? _Kill_ somebody?" He rolled his eyes and handed me a very dark green suit and a black mask. "Put this on," he informed. I took the suit and examined it for a second. My size. How does he….? I shook the thought away. I pulled myself into the suit and rushed back to him. Oliv—or the Man in the Green Hood, was the Man in the Green Hood. I couldn't see half of his face. He motioned me over and we got into the car. He started speeding to the bank. "Can you fight?" I nodded. "I've taken some classes." "Good," he added, "You'll need it."

We sped up to the bank and I tied my bright blonde, hair back. This seemed so unrealistic to me. I've just met this man and I'm already on a mission with him to fight crime! We met just an hour ago! I tried my hardest to relax and act like this happened all of the time like Oliver did. I couldn't. The suspense and nerves I had were killing me. We arrived at the back of the bank, away from the crowd so we could show up unnoticed, and got out of the car.

We climbed to the top of the building, Oliver with ease, and me with only slight difficulty. He hasn't trained me at all. I'm not even sure if I'm going to _stay_ with him. At the top of the building we broke a hole in the ceiling and jumped down in. He laid a firm grip on my shoulder he looked at me with concern and said, "Don't get hurt, Hazel." I nodded and watched him disappear. I walked down the steps slowly, but stopped and checked my pant pockets. Three knives and one small handgun were in them. How could I have not noticed? I pulled out the handgun, considering it was the most effective weapon and continued to walk down the stairs. About five men were inside, and the rest were outside dealing with Ollie. I thought for a second then put the gun back quietly. I slid out a throwing knife and threw it flawlessly at the man working on the safe. In self-defense class you learn a _lot_ of things. The knife slammed into the man's chest, knocking him over. I stood there frozen. I had just killed someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I noticed I have views on all three of my chapters but only a couple of reviews! Let me know what you think PLEASE! Anyway. The story.**

The other four men that were still left standing looked in my direction. I jolted and ran back up the stairs to a hiding place. Then I stopped. No. Hiding isn't what Oliver would want. I turned around to face them. None of them were armed with guns, (to my luck) so I wasn't too freaked out. Only one man came at me, as the rest were focused on the money. He snickered at me and threw his first punch and I ducked and came back with a kick to his stomach. He went down and I used the butt of my knife to smack his temple so he was knocked out cold. I didn't want to kill again. That was not on my to-do list. So, I snuck down the stairs and threw two of my knives at two of the men's legs and they went down in pain. I was ready to fight the last man. He came at me and I threw the knife suddenly not caring if it would kill him or not. I missed. _I missed_. The robber slammed his fist into my jaw and I flew down to the ground. He held a knife at my throat and said, "You made a mistake little girl." I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed quickly, ready to die. Suddenly, the man groaned and fell off of me. Oliver came and helped me up and pulled me up into a hug. "Thanks," I said breathlessly. "Time to go," he replied taking my hand and leading me back upstairs and out of the hole in the ceiling. We got back in the car and sped off to the hideout.

We arrived and walked inside. I remembered that my jaw was punched and moaned. Oliver looked at me and concerned, "I'm gonna get you some ice." I nodded and changed back to my regular clothes, and then sat down in an old chair relaxing and realized what had just happened. Oliver came back and crouched down by me and held the ice to my face. I looked down in sorrow and told him quietly, "I killed somebody.." He brought my head up with his finger and said, "Hazel, it's alright. You did what you had to do. You saved the bank." I shook my head in disagreement and replied, "No. Oliver I was going to die. Right there. In that bank. If you weren't there I wouldn't be here." He smiled and reassured, "That's why I'm here." I smiled and we hugged. He was so strong. "Will you take me home please? My mom…" I didn't want to continue talking because if hurt my jaw. He nodded, "Okay."

Oliver drove me home and stopped in the driveway to my house. "Thank you, for coming with me today. And thank you for trusting me," he said and smiled at me. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to go out of his sight. I sighed and said, "When will I see you again?" He grinned, "After school on Monday?" I nodded trying not to look too excited. "Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone," he flashed his teeth and I laughed a little. "Okay," I agreed and walked inside to face my mother.

I knew what the first thing she said would be. "Honey, what happened to your face?" "Thanks for noticing I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, mom," I said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and demanded, "Hazel, what happened?" I moaned, "Mom, chill. I just fell. No big deal." And if you thought that was fun, my _dad_ walked in. Before he could say anything, I said, "Dad. I'm fine I just fell and I want to go to bed. Please." His mouth was open but no words came out. He nodded suspiciously and I walked to my room.

Monday _finally_ came around and I was getting ready for school. I was going to see Oliver after, so I didn't want to look crappy. I applied a thin coat of mascara and added some eyeliner. Wow. I've never worn makeup before. I looked so… different. I grabbed the rest of my things and walked out the door and drove to school. Oliver had dropped my car off at my house. (I have no idea how he got my keys.) I arrived at school and knew it was going to suck. I had to wait _all_ day though terrible school, waiting for him. I walked through the halls simply to my next class. People were giving me looks in surprise and guys were checking me out. I was _so _confused. Was it the makeup? But then suddenly, when I walk by the front office and Oliver Queen is standing there grinning at me. I walk up to him. People stare, amazed that I'm talking to _the_ Oliver Queen. "Hey," he says, "Let's take a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! PLEASEEEEE review! I don't know it I should continue! I want to but if no one will review then how will I know? PLEASE REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW! **

I stood there motionless, totally excited to see him, but nervous I'll get in trouble. "Oliver I—"He cut me off and said, "It's okay," he smiled, "just come with me." I sighed but then suddenly an arm slid around my waist and I turned to see the person. Wes Walton. The hottest guy I've ever seen. "C'mon," he said pulling me away from Oliver and towards the door, "let's go somewhere." I started to panic and starting saying, "Stop! Stop!" Oliver came over and pulled Wes' arm from my waist and twisted it in a way a human's arm should _not_ go. "Hey!" Oliver said his voice firm and deep "Don't touch her." Wes groaned and I grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled it away from Wes. Wes shook his arm out and glared at Oliver and me. I took Oliver's hand and pulled him outside quickly before we could make the scene even more noticeable. When we were outside I growled, "Oliver! What was _that?!_" We stopped in front of the car and I crossed my arms. He looked at me ashamed, "I'm sorry… It was just… I'm sorry." I shook my head and sighed. It was hard not to get mad at him. "It's okay," I finished the conversation with that.

We got and the car and drove to our secret base. We were quiet in the car, but when we got out I couldn't help but ask, "So why did you come and get me?" He didn't really seem too focused, but he was examining my jaw. His hands were gently pressed against my cheek. I started to grow annoyed. He was pretty close to my face, now. Why did her care so much? "Oliver," he didn't respond, "Oliver!" He jumped and stood back "Sorry. Uh, what did you ask me?" I gave him a look then said, "Why did you get me out of school so early?" "Oh!" he said, "Um, you know, there might be another robbery or something." Oh my God. Oh my God! He missed me! He _missed_ me! He seemed pretty embarrassed so I didn't want to laugh or say anything. "Okay," I say smiling, "let's go in."

We walked into the busted up building in silence. Oliver asked, "Want to shoot?" I nodded and walked over to him. He handed me the bow and once again, fastened the quiver on my back. He stood aside and instructed, "I want you to shoot as fast as you can. I don't even care where the arrows go. It's just about speed."I nodded and drew the arrow back quickly and shot and continued with the rest at a good pace. They landed in the yellow part of the target. He smiled and said, "Good. C'mon. Let's practice your fighting." I followed him to a mat and tied my hair up. I took off my shirt, so I just had a tank top on and shorts. "Oliver," I said looking at him intensely, "just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you can't hit me." He bit his lip and nodded. I started towards him and threw a punch knowing he would duck and kneed him in the stomach. It didn't faze him at all. He swung a hit at me kind of slow, thinking I would dodge it, but I stood there. I didn't want him to be afraid to hit me. His fist was inches away from my cheek and he stopped. I narrowed my eyes and slammed my fist into his stomach when he wasn't ready. He coughed and fell back. I pushed him over in anger and put my foot on his chest. "Oliver!" I hissed, "What did I sa—"I should've seen it coming, but he grabbed my foot and yanked me down next to him, slamming me on my back. I coughed and he picked me up onto my feet, grinning. I glared at him and walked over to the computers.

I examined one of the computers and turned to Oliver. "Ollie?" I asked, "Why do you have cameras of my school?" He shrugged and said, "It's how I found you." I nodded and looked to see what was happening in my class I should be in right now. Oh God. Wes is in that class talking to all of his friends of how he beat Oliver Queen in a fight. I turned the volume off of that camera quickly and looked at the front office camera. Oh no. Oh no. My mother. Standing right there. In the front office. I groaned and Oliver came to look at the screen. He mashed his lips together and looked at me. "My fault," he said sighing, "You know, maybe it's time your parents meet me." I looked at him like he was absolutely _mad_. "Are you crazy?! They'll never let me see you ever again. I mean you're Oliver Queen and all, but that doesn't change the fact that you took me out of school. They'll freak out." He sighed, "I want to meet them and let them know I'm not a bad person, but how are you going to explain to them that you ditched school if I don't exist to them right now?" He snickered knowing I'll give in. "Fine," I grumbled. My mother looked very upset as she spoke to the principle. Suddenly, men in masks busted into the school and started firing. "Oliver!" I screamed, "My mom is in there!" "Get your suit." I put on my suit and we rushed to the school. The whole time on the ride there I was pleading to anyone that my mom would still be alive.

We got out of the car and busted inside and Oliver fired his first arrow at the man with the strongest gun, and I threw a knife at a man and it pierced through his chest. I grabbed his gun. It was more powerful than the one I had. The two men we took down were the only ones guarding the front. Oliver and I split up, but before he left he said, "If it's too dangerous then don't go there and come and find me, okay?" I nodded. Even though he was super protective, I was glad he cared. I walked down the halls quickly but quietly. I had a large advantage because I knew this place like the back of my hand. I've been here for four years, and this year is my last. I sneaked up to a classroom and heard screaming but then a man yelled to hush everyone and said, "Where's Hazel Grey?!" Wait? What? _Me?_ The classroom said nothing and he fired a bullet in the air. I wasn't going to let him kill any of my friends, so I came in and shot a bullet and it smacked his shoulder. He fell over and moaned. I knew reinforcements would be sent soon because of the gunfire. I crouched down beside him and whispered in his ear, "Looking for me?" I finished him. All of the sudden, killing became easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's kind of slow….but a wounded girl can't fight crime! You already know what I'm going to say but…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I stood up after killing the man who was looking for me and everyone stared at me. I walked over to the window and prayed this wouldn't hurt, but used my elbow to break the glass. "Everyone out! NOW!" I yelled. They all rushed over to the window. "Once you get out run to a hiding place or get more help," I demanded. Once they all exited, I walked out of the room, going to look for Oliver. All at once I felt my shoulder get hot, then a severe stinging. I screamed and fell back. Oh my God I've been shot! My bullet wound was excruciatingly painful. I was losing a lot of blood, fast. I breathed so quickly it was like I had just run five miles. I continued to groan and tried to stand up. Everything was blurry and my head ached. I staggered up, failing at walking and fell back down and yelled in pain. Oliver finally sprinted over to me and coaxed, "It's okay Hazel, it's okay." His voice was very gentle. I knew he had finished the rest of the men because he seemed relaxed other than the fact that I had been shot in the shoulder. I panted quickly, but then I suddenly relaxed and everything turned black.

I awoke on an uncomfortable bed with Oliver treating my shoulder. I felt a lot better, but it still stinged in that one spot. I blushed when I realized I was in nothing but my bra and shorts. I guess it didn't matter because blood replaced my shirt. Oliver handed me a cup with a liquid and green things in it that looked like grass. "Drink it," he said calmly. I did and it tasted _awful_. I chugged it down anyway, no matter how much it tasted horrible. "Where's my mom?" I asked weakly. Oliver replied with, "She's okay. When the men in masks came in firing, she hid in the mail room of the school with no windows." I sighed with relief. Then I remembered something shocking and said, "Ollie…Uh…Well, when I was listening to one of the men in a classroom, he asked 'Where's Hazel Grey?' Oliver, why does he want me?" Oliver's eyes widened, "Are you sure they said _your_ name? You could've heard it wrong through all of the chaos." I shook my head and winced, "No. I heard him. He was talking about _me."_ Oliver mashed his lips together in thought and pondered for a minute then finally said, "I don't know why, but I need to find out." I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. I didn't know why, but I was exhausted. Oliver continued to work on my shoulder and I fell asleep in an instant.

I awoke fully clothed, now, and I stood up. I was in the same place, but I just didn't see Oliver anywhere. When I shifted my right arm, the wounded one, I yelped out in pain. Oliver came out of a room, rushing over to me and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I sat down in the most comfortable chair I could find. I gave a sour look to no one and Oliver looked at me confused, "What's wrong?" I grumbled, "I'm unable to fight, I'm going to have to explain all of this to my mom, and my arm hurts like _crazy._" "I'm sorry," he said, "This is my entire fault. We should've never met in the first place." I shook my head quickly. "No," I said, "My life pretty much sucked without you. It was the same thing every day. School, homework, sleep. School, homework, sleep. Then repeat." He smiled and sat down next to me on the arm of the chair. "C'mon," he said, "It's time to clear things up with your parents."

We drove to my house with a happy Ollie and a reluctant Hazel. I freshened up a little but, so I doesn't seem like I was actually the one in the school, fighting. We arrived at my front door and Oliver put his hand around my back and rang the doorbell. "Really?" I said, "This is my house you know." He ignored me and my mom opened the door. She saw me and immediately wrapped me into a tight hug. She put pressure on my shoulder and I screamed out in pain. She jumped back quickly. Oliver said in a polite voice, "Hazel was shot during the shooting at the school. She's okay, I took her to the hospital, and everything is fine." He smiled like it wasn't a big deal to my mom. My mom exclaimed, "You were _shot?!_ Oh Hazel, we have to take you back to the emergency room. Now!" I stopped her and said, "Mom, I'm okay. Oliver took care of me." She looked at Oliver, and then took a double take. "You're Oliver Queen!" she exclaimed. He nodded and continued to have a small smile on his face. "Yes," he said, "You see, I was at the school talking to some students about my company and I heard gunfire and found Hazel." I smiled up at him. This was going _way_ better than I thought it would. Mom invited Oliver inside and started talking to him about what happened, and I went into the kitchen and got some food. I came back out after eating and walked into the living room. "I'm going to go to bed," I said sleepily. They both nodded and Oliver stood up and walked over to me, and I led him into a different room. "When will I see you again?" I asked, "I know I'm kind of useless to you right now in fighting crime and stuff but, will I see you soon?" He pulled me into a gentle hug and said, "Hazel, just because you can't fight, doesn't mean I don't want to see you again." I smiled into his shoulder. We stood there for a minute and he finally pulled away. "I'll see you soon okay?" he reassured. I nodded and watched him leave. I said good night to my mom and walked upstairs and sank into my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke and turned to see what time it was, but I noticed a figure sitting in my chair across from my bed. I sat up quickly, but relaxed when I realized it was Oliver. "Ollie!" I hissed, "What are you doing here?!" He smiled and got up and sat next to me in my bed. "I came to check on you," he whispered, "And to tell you what my life was like on the island." I immediately became interested. I turned towards him and waited for him to tell me everything. After about ten minutes of talking I lied down under the covers, next to him. He continued to tell me interesting stories of him on the island. But soon, I couldn't hold sleep back. My eyes fluttered shut, and my body shut down, sleeping on Oliver's chest, peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Last chapter was kind of slow sorry….But this chapter is going to be long and interesting, I guess! I'm also going to have this in Oliver's point of view partially! Review Review Review!**

"Again," Oliver demanded as I pulled the arrow back with a new bow he got me. It's been a month and a half since the shooting, and I've been seeing Oliver and being treated by him ever since. My shoulder was almost back to normal now, so fighting and shooting became easier. Oliver continued to train me frequently; after school, on the weekends, and some days I would miss school to be with him. I shot my last arrow and it landed in the dead center of the target. _Finally_. "Good," he praised, "You can go get cleaned up and I'm gonna take you out for some coffee." I nodded and walked over to the 'bathroom.' It was really nothing but a room with a sink and a shower. I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes and walked out to Oliver. He was better dressed now, in casual clothing. We headed out of the _Queen Industries_ building and got in the car. As Oliver drove, I asked, "So what's the occasion?" He shrugged and replied, "Just to have a break. We've been training a lot lately." I nodded and took a deep breath and sat back on the leather seat of the car, relaxing. We finally pulled up to the small coffee shop and stepped out of the car. We were about fifteen feet away from the building before it exploded. Because of the explosion, Oliver and I were blown back and were slammed into the concrete ground. I smacked my head on the pavement and had trouble seeing. "Oliver…?" I said weakly. I could barely think straight but I knew everyone in that building was dead. I was too weak to move. There was a ringing in my ears. In fact, I couldn't even here _anything_. Suddenly, a black car drove up to the building and two men got out of the car. They came straight towards me. I started to panic but I couldn't move. I was in so much pain I couldn't fight them even though they picked me up and are taking me to their car. I started screaming for Oliver for as much as I could, but it was no use. I screamed until I was too weak to do anything. Too weak to even stay awake. And then, everything went black.

**OLIVER'S POINT OF VEIW**

I stood up, barely able to walk, and searched for Hazel desperately. I could barely here her screaming my name, and I knew it was her. "Hazel!" I yelled. Nothing. As some of the smoke cleared up I saw two men take her into a black car with seriously tinted windows. I tried to stumble over to the car to get her but it was too late. When they drove off a couple of papers flew out of the car. My posture slumped down. They had driven off with my everything.

I stumbled back to my car and actually didn't drive after Hazel; I was too weak to fight anyway. Instead I drove off to the Queen Industries and went down in to get better. My hearing was still off, I still couldn't see completely straight, and my neck ached. I drank a lot of water and put on different clothes. I didn't have any evidence of the men that took Hazel, so I went to the crime scene to gather some. I knew that police would already be there, and they were, and I walked up to one and asked, "What happened?" He replied simply, "Someone set up an explosion for a specific time. We don't know who, or why, but we're gonna find out." When he walked away, I went under the police tape and onto the ground of the explosion. I found nothing for about five minutes, but then suddenly a piece of paper caught my eye. It was one of the papers that flew out of the car. I picked it up and read:

Hunt Multinational. Owner: Adam Hunt. Located: Starling City.

My eyes widened. Adam Hunt! He's one of the men on my father's list he left me! But why did they need Hazel? I narrowed my eyes. I'm going to get her back. No matter what it takes.

**HAZEL'S POINT OF VEIW**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room, chained to a wall. I moaned and rubbed my head. Then, everything that happened rushed back into my memory. The explosion, getting captured, blacking out. The giant steel door opened up in the front of the room, and a bald man and three security guards walked in. "Hazel Grey," the bald one said, "My name is Adam Hunt—" I interrupted him with, "I don't care who you are. I want to know what I'm doing here." He glared at me, "No introduction? Fine. I'll skip to the point." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to begin. "You are a friend of Oliver Queen, yes?" Oh no. Oh no! _Please _don't tell me he knows Ollie's secret. I just continued to glare at him. "Well," he continued, "Oliver will be following in his father's footsteps and the Queen Industries will progress won't they?" I started to grow confused. So what? Oliver is going to have a giant business. "Who cares?" I said rudely. He ignored my comment and went on, "Oliver will make a _lot_ of money! And we can't have that can we?" "So why am I here?" I snapped. "Mr. Queen cares for you so much, Ms. Grey. So he will do _anything_ to get you back. Including handing the Queen business over to me." I laughed. I said through my laughter, "You really think Oliver Queen is going to hand over the business that runs this city to you for just one girl? Yeah, right!" Adam Hunt seemed furious. I was actually very shocked. An entire business for just _me?_ That's the silliest thing I've _ever_ heard. Hunt and his men walked out of the room and slammed the door shut with that. I just sat in my tower locked away waiting for my green prince to come and save me.

A few hours later I felt like I was dying of thirst and one security guard came in with water. It was just him so now was my chance. I punched him in the stomach and brought his head down on my knee. He was out like a light. I grabbed his gun, tazer, and even his bulletproof vest. I did _not_ want to get shot again. I was way too lucky the first time I was shot. I took a sip of what was left in my water and quietly headed out of my cell. I didn't really care about finding out more about Adam Hunt, but to get out and get him discovered. I walked down a hall and two security guards came down snickering at me and one said, "This will be easy." And the other said, "She won't even shoot!" I shot both of them in the arm and leg. I grabbed both of their guns and stuffed them on my sides. "Not so easy now, huh?" I said. I continued walking quickly and noticed a door out, and, of course, it was locked, but I stood back and shot the lock off. I busted out quickly and looked around at my surroundings. There was another building next to me, but I had no idea what building it was. I didn't ever _care _where I was. I fired the rest of the bullets I had in my first gun in the air to draw attention. Cops should be here in minutes to check out what happened. I dropped my first gun and sprinted in one direction. I continued running and running and running. Finally, I hit more life. People, cars, and populated buildings surrounded me. I was a _mess_. My hair tangled up, sweat covering my entire body, and I'm pretty sure I smelled really bad. I asked a woman that walked next to me, "Excuse me? Yes, um, where am I?" She replied will a sweet smile, "My dear, your are on the west side of Starling City." Great. Oliver is on the _east_ side. "I don't need to be rude ma'am, but may I borrow your phone? I am a cross country runner and lost my team during the run," I said as I gestured to my sweaty body. She nodded and handed me her phone. I dialed Oliver's number. He had told me to memorize it, just in case. Thank God I did. He answered the phone and said, "Hello?" I was filled with relief and said, "Oliver? It's me, Haze—""Hazel!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Where are you?!" `I mashed my lips together, "On the west side of Starling." I could practically here him nodding, "I'll be there in five minutes. Where exactly are you?" I asked the nice woman for the zip code for this place and she told me, gladly. I told Oliver and we hung up and he was on his way. I felt like a lost little girl, crying out to her mom for help. I did feel helpless, other than the fact that I had two guns on my waist. I thanked the woman and she smiled and walked away. I walked over to a restaurant and sat in one of the outside chairs and waited for Ollie to show up.

**What do you think? I thinks it's okay but not my greatest. Review and tell me what YOU think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I haven't written in a while! I don't know if any of you missed my story because none of you review! SOOOOOO Review! Review! Review!**

I waited patiently (as much as I could) for Oliver to show up. _Finally_ his green hot rod pulled up to the restaurant. When his engine stopped rumbling, suddenly, a bag flew over my head. I screamed and thrashed my arms but all I could feel was other arms wrapping around me and carrying me somewhere. "OLIVER!" I screamed. I could hear him yelling in the distance but I was already loaded into a car with a needle stuck in my neck.

When I woke up, my hands were tied around my back and I was in a dark, old room, but not the same one as before. I sat up and my head pounded. I moaned and the door busted open and a man in a black suit threw in a woman with blonde, short, hair and she toppled to the ground. I lurched up to help her, "Are you okay?" She slowly pulled her head up and I was immediately shocked. It was Oliver Queen's mother. I stood up and yelled at the guard, "No matter how many hostages you take, Oliver will NEVER give the business to you!" The door slammed in my face and I hobbled over to Mrs. Queen. She asked, "What are you talking about? What am I even doing here? What's going on?" She started to panic, so I helped her up onto the uncomfortable bed. "It's okay," I started to explain; "Those men captured you so Oliver would have turn the business over to Adam Hunt or we die." Gosh that sounded like a bad way to put it. Her eyes widened, "How do you know Oliver?" I replied, "We're just… friends…" She nodded and sat back and shook her head. "Oliver is not stupid, he'll get the police and we'll be out of here in no time. No need to worry." Yeah, like I would worry. I've got the Hood on my side. I sighed and sat down. "You know," I said, "These guys are easy to get through. I've already escaped one of their little prisons already. By myself. Cheap security guards, huh?" She smiled and said, "Well maybe we can do it again." I sighed again, "I bet there are a _lot_ more security guards out there. Plus, they tied my hands around my back. Last time they didn't." She looked at me concerned, "Oliver must really care about you for them to capture you and think that they would get the business." I shrugged slightly and looked away, slightly blushing. "I'm pretty sure they would capture you first," I said laughing a little, "After all, you are his mom. You were just probably harder to get to." I crinkled my nose, thinking that sounded stupid. All of the sudden, the door busted open and a security guard was there, but then he fell to the ground lifeless, and Oliver Queen stood right behind him.

I sprinted to the door and ran into his chest, I would wrap my arms around him, but they were kind of tied around my back. He hugged me slightly then I realized how weird this probably seemed to Mrs. Queen. After all, Oliver was the Man in the Green Hood at the moment. I backed up and looked at her and she seemed slightly confused. I didn't say anything but Ollie did, "We need to get out of here," his voice was deeper so his mother wouldn't recognize him. I turned around so my hands could face him and he slid an arrow out of his quiver and sliced the rope off my hands, and I rubbed them out of pure irritation and pain. Mrs. Queen, Olive—Green Arrow and I ran down some halls and apparently he knew where he was going. When we busted out of the doors cops surrounded the whole building. "You called the cops?!" I hissed at Ollie. "No," he replied quietly, "A lot of people saw you get kidnapped." I nodded and said, "You need to get out of here." He protested, "Not without you." I rolled my eyes then fixed them on a cop coming towards our way. "Go Oliver," I said in a low voice, "I'll meet you at the hideout later." He vanished before the cop could even say 'Put your hands in the air.' The police, of course, drove me home and my parents annoyed me with their obsessive love but I took it in anyway. I was kind of glad to see some people who loved me a little too much. I went up to my room and showered and put on relaxing clothes. I was too tired to do anything but sleep. There was no way I could make it to Oliver's, so I called him over. Of course, him being a gentleman, he made his way over to my place. The doorbell rang and Oliver showed up and I stepped outside to talk to him. "I know you're tired, but I want to invite you to my place and you can officially meet my mom, step dad, and little sister. My nerves grew. What if I made myself look like a complete and total idiot? He took both of my hands and said, "If you get too tired you can stay over at my place tonight." He concluded with a smile, knowing that I absolutely couldn't resist. Once we told my mom everything, we drove to the Queen Home.

When we arrived, my mouth dropped at the sight of the house. It was massive and covered in stone. "Wow," I said fascinated. "Wait 'till you see the inside," Oliver said with a smile. We walked inside and the first person to open the door was Oliver's mother. "Oh, hello…. I'm sorry I never caught your name when we were in that big mess." I smiled and told her, "My name is Hazel, Mrs. Queen." I wanted to be as polite as possible. She invited us in and Oliver told her the plan. Then, a familiar girl walked down the stairs. "Thea?" I asked. "Hazel?" she replied. Oliver looked at us confused, "Do you guys know each other?" Thea nodded, "Yeah, I know her from school." I nodded and so did Oliver. When dinner was ready, I sat down nervously next to Oliver. "So," Oliver's mother said, "Hazel. Tell me about yourself."

**Okay, so, review? That'd be great. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't written in a while…. Again. But! I have another story in mind…Hmm.. Do you think I should write that story as well as this one?**

I swallowed. I didn't want to make myself look stupid in front of Oliver, and definitely not make myself look stupid in front of his mother. "Um.." I started. "Well, in a month or so I'll graduate high school and turn eighteen." She nodded, "Interesting. How are your grades?" I thought it was kind of a personal question but I replied with, "They're good. Straight A's," I smiled, trying to not fail at this. "Good… Good.." she muttered. It was almost like she was approving me to be with Oliver. I mashed my lips together and Oliver cleared the silence, "Well," he said with a smile on his face, "Hazel is actually—" Oliver was cut off by the sound of the T.V. news talking about a large bomb set off at the bank. Why is it always about money and banks? Oliver stood up, "Excuse me," he said politely. I stood up as well, "I better get going, I don't want to be a burden," I said and smiled and walked quickly out of the dining room with Oliver. "Your suit is in the car. Get dressed." I nodded and sprinted to the car and changed. Oliver got in the car in his suit, also, and we sped off to the bank.

When we arrived, everything was chaos. I moaned, "There's always something isn't there?" Oliver smiled at me and motioned me out of the car. Firemen had almost all of the flames put out from the area around the bank, so they were distracted. We snuck into the bank and started our search for the criminals. We heard quick, hushed voices and money ruffling around. Sigh. Money will always be the cause of death and pain. Oliver told me he was going to sneak into the room the men were in from another direction and I nodded. I reached for my small handgun and fired at the ceiling to create a distraction so the criminals would come to me, and Oliver could make his moves. It worked, all right. Except for _one_ man that so very much hate. That man ignored my gunfire and turned into the other direction Oliver was coming in, and shot Oliver straight in the shoulder. I tried not to scream, and then I grew angry. As four men were coming my way, I fought back with everything I had. I planted three knives in three out of the four men's chest and out beat the last one with a couple of kicks. There was only one man left, until backup had come for him. Great. I had lost my gun, and thrown all of my knives. Then it hit me. I snatched Oliver's bow and strapped his quiver on my back quickly. All six of them snickered at me, and then it changed into pure laughter. I didn't have _time_ for this! Oliver is still bleeding out! "I bet she can't even shoot my leg." I sure proved him wrong. The others pulled out their guns, unsure, now that they know I can shoot. "Just put the bow down little girl." I rolled my eyes and drew and arrow back, "I am _not_ a little girl." I released the arrow into the man's shoulder. The others started firing and I ran behind another wall. I jumped from the corner and shot two of them in leg and arm. Two left. I drew the arrow back and it felt like everything had slowed down. I exhaled and released the arrow at one of the two criminals and it his him somewhere that I didn't have time to see; the last one, the one that shot Oliver, was coming at me. I slung the bow at him and he dodged it. He threw a punch towards my jaw, and sure enough, it nailed me. My hand immediately went to my jaw, but I stood up straight and threw a fake punch and thank God he fell for it. I hit him in the temple and snatched up Oliver's bow again and drew back, "You just got beat up by a little _girl_." I released the arrow and took a deep breath. I dragged Oliver out through the back of the bank and put him in the passenger seat of his car and sped off to the warehouse.

**OLIVER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I awoke with a stinging in my shoulder and Hazel leaning over me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. "Hello," she said, relaxed. "Hi," I choked out, and then coughed. She handed me a cup, "Drink," she ordered. I knew what it was and swallowed down the remedy. "Thanks," I muttered. She smiled and walked over to the computers and stared at the video cameras of her school. "Why? Why me? How am I any different from anyone else that you could've picked at my school; or anywhere?" I sighed and sat up, "I don't know," I replied, "You were just…different from the rest. I saw potential in you and here you are, saving my butt." She laughed a little, "That _is_ what I'm for." She smiled and sat down in a worn out chair and she eventually fell asleep. I couldn't help but watch her. I was so afraid of losing her. I sighed and stood up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and walked over to her. I picked her up with one arm and carried her to the bed I was resting on and made sure there was no blood on it before I put her there. I kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the computers and got back to work.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I've started a new story that I am more interested in writing. I only get a couple of reviews from the same people, so I think I am going to continue on the other story. Review if you want me to keep writing… But I don't know… It's up to you guys.**

**~Taylor**


End file.
